Moon and the Sun
by Elizabeth Rosalind Silverthorn
Summary: Sam is an ordinary and Alec is her transgenic boyfriend. Don't get your hopes up for some long storyline, though. Because at the moment, it's just a collection of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there, reader! So some basic information you will most likely need before going into this is that my OC's name for this fandom is Samantha Pentowski, and her and Alec are together. These are all of my Alec one shots so far. However, if you'd like to PM me with ideas for some in the future, I will most definitely take it into consideration.

Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Warnings: Yikes, um…swearing, death, violence, hate crime, so much anger, kind of couple problems

Sam's POV

Jogging into Jam Pony, I punched in my card and quickly tried to slink off to my locker. Unfortunately, I wasn't quite as lucky as I usually was. "Samantha!" I winced as half of the eyes in the place turned to fix on me. Because Normal couldn't just shut his trap; oh, no. He just had to make a freaking scene.  
As always.  
I met Alec's sympathetic gaze from across the room before growing a set and turning to face my boss, grimace on my face. "Well, look who's late for the third time in a row!"  
Exhaling to keep my cool, I reasoned, "Normal, look-"  
But he cut me off. My jaw clenched with my attempt to keep my mouth shut. "Oh, no. Not another one of your sorry excuses. You should be lucky that I haven't fired you!" Normal kept going, rounding the counter and irritably pushing the fence door out of the way as he approached me. "You are in big trouble!"  
I couldn't hold it back this time. "What're you, my mother?" I snarked. Trust me, I knew right away that it was a bad idea. But I couldn't really help what I said when I was angry.  
Normal rose his eyebrows. "You know, there are a hell of a lot of people out there that would gladly take your job! This is your last chance, Pentowski!" He flew behind the counter once again and, still in his rage, threw a package at me. To be completely honest, it smarted a little. "And take that to sector three while you're at it! Bip, bip, bip!" He turned to the computer and shook his head, mumbling under his breath as I walked away.  
Alec and Biggs were leaning on the wall on either side of the old telephone, talking back and forth casually. As I came up to them, Alec smiled and pushed himself off of the wall, throwing an arm around my shoulders and firmly kissing the side of my head. "You okay? He was kinda making a scene, don't you think?"  
I shrugged in response. I had pinpointed the pain to my left shoulder. Man, I didn't know that Normal could throw that hard. Alec waved a hand in front of my face to break me out of my trance. "Hello? You still in there, princess?" I shook myself back into reality, clearing my throat awkwardly.  
"Yeah, 'm fine. What were you guys talking about?" I fired back, not ready to admit an obvious weakness.  
Alec sent me an odd look as Biggs answered, inappropriate as ever. "We were talking about which chick in here would give the best sex. It wasn't really an argument. We both thought it was you," he commented cheekily. I couldn't help but laugh as Alec silently grumped beside me. He didn't like other guys talking about me like that, even as a joke. I told him to tell Biggs that, but who would take my advice, anyways, right?  
"Sorry, Biggs, I think that the best man here is definitely this guy," I giggled, shaking Alec's arm slightly. "If you know what I mean," I added with an exaggerated wink.  
Biggs immediately made a face. "Ew. I so do not need to know about your sex life." He shook his head as if getting an image out of his head. "But the best ever is definitely Lola. Remember her, Alec? First case we ever worked together."  
Alec's head whipped up from where he had been staring at the floor, trademark smirk slowly creeping onto his face. "Wasn't that the case with that drug lord dude? Who definitely had it coming, by the way," he finished, with a pointed look at me. I rolled my eyes.  
"No, the first thing we ever did together was the Volkovitch job, over in Kezmekistan or wherever," Biggs quickly corrected, but his face was showing that he was definitely not thinking about whoever they had most likely had to assassinate.  
I adjusted Alec's arm so that it wasn't directly putting pressure on my shoulder as his forehead crinkled with thought lines, then melted back into his usual easy look. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Ooh, the off-hours were definitely the highlight of that mission."  
The boys exchanged a look. "Lola," they concluded in unison.  
Feeling uncomfortable suddenly, I murmured, "You two are gross," before gently pushing off Alec's arm. The hurt look he sent me made the words just bubble right out of my mouth. I held up the undelivered package in my hand. Perfect excuse. I almost had the urge to thank Normal. Almost. "I've gotta get this over to sector three. Normal is gonna fire me if I keep pulling the 'golden boy is my boyfriend' card. He already doesn't like me, and I can barely put food on my own table even with the income." Alec pouted and I sighed, giving myself permission to stride forward and wrap my arms around his waist. He immediately responded, embracing me tightly, like he always did. I couldn't help but grin at the thought. "I'll see you later, I promise," I whispered to his chest.  
Just as I pulled away, Alec's phone started to ring. He scrambled to find it in all of his pockets, then pulled it victoriously from his back left pocket and answering. "Yeah?"  
I watched his face carefully. There was always something going on when Max called. I could see by the way his back subtly stiffened that it was a tense situation. All at once, I couldn't make my legs move. I was too consumed with the curiousity of what was happening. "We'll meet her there." Shoulders still tense, Alec pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. Focusing fully on Biggs, he ordered, "Let's go," and strode off. I quickly scampered after him, worry filling every inch of my being.  
"Alec! Alec, where are you going?" But he kept going, not even acknowledging my pleas. "Alec, listen to me!"  
He whirled quite suddenly, and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. I felt the urge to back away, but I stood my ground nonetheless. "What? What could be so important that you have to slow me down from helping one of my own? Huh?" Hurt panged in my chest. I knew that it was important, of course, but it still hurt how he shoved me aside like I was practically nothing.  
"I, um..." I rushed forward and placed a short peck to his cheek. "Please be careful..." I murmured, then turned to go to my own bike before he could see the tears slipping down my face.

It was that night before I saw Alec again. I'd buried myself in work all day, but the feeling of hurt bothered me the entire time. It definitely wasn't a pleasant feeling when Alec yelled at me like that. Like I didn't really matter. And, I suppose, I didn't. Not in the big picture, at least.  
When Alec walked in the door, I couldn't get up the courage to face him. I stood quickly from my spot on the couch, set my book down, and tried to flee into our bedroom. Unfortunately, he actually wanted to talk to me. "Hey, sweetheart. C'mon. Don't walk away from me. Please?" I sent a little glare back at him through red, puffy eyes before shaking my head and continuing. I heard his footsteps behind me, so I hurried into the room and closed the door. A sob breaking through my barrier, I slid a chair against the doorknob and flopped myself face-first onto our bed. It wasn't going to hold him. I knew that. He had strength that humans could only ever dream of having. I'd hoped that he might've taken the hint that I wanted to be alone, but the door opened a second later, chair sliding uselessly across the floor. I sighed. It was times like these that I really wished I hadn't decided to be in a relationship with a genetically modified super soldier.  
"Leave me alone," I demanded, my voice cracking as I turned my face to bury it in my arms. A sigh sounded above me and the bed dipped. "Alec, please get out," I whispered, still curled into a ball. I held my breath for the answer that I so desperately wanted.  
And that I didn't get. "No, Sam. We need to talk about what happened." God, I hated when he used that voice. It was practically the puppy dog eyes but for speaking.  
I let out an involuntary sniffle. "I'm sorry that I got in your way. I know that you have important work to do and-"  
But Alec wasn't having any of it. Next thing I knew, my back was pressed against his chest and his arms were fastened around me. "No, no, no, sweetheart. Don't you ever think that you're in my way. I wanted to apologize for everything that I said. I was in a rush and kind of panicked and I wasn't thinking. I love you. C'mere." My dam broke, and I wriggled so that my face was buried in his chest, quietly crying. Alec's hand brushed up and down my back in comforting circles.  
"I'm probably gonna regret this," he started after a while, when I had calmed down a bit. I tilted my face up to look him in the eye. "But... What is the big deal with me leaving, anyway? If you say that I don't spend enough time with you, I'm dumping you," he joked, gingerly tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.  
He got a bit of a chuckle out of me with that, but I was pretty busy trying to figure it out. Why was I so bothered that he left all the time? It was for a good cause. But I knew exactly why. "Alec, if you worried about me half of the amount I worry about you, you would keel over and die." I said it in a bit of a playful tone, but the words were dead serious.  
Alec gave me a bit of a surprised look. "I am shocked. You don't have faith in me? I can protect myself, I promise. I'm not gonna get hurt, and I'll always come back to you safe and sound," he reassured, rubbing my arm. It was probably meant to be a comforting gesture, but it only really succeeded in setting me more on edge.  
"But what if you don't?" I whispered, fear flooding my system.  
"Then I'll hang around as a ghost to keep you company. Let's get some sleep. It is way past your bedtime, missy."  
As we settled into each other's embraces, I could only hear that stupid sentence repeating in my head over and over again.  
'But what if you don't?'

The next morning, Alec let me sleep in. Again.  
He's going to get me fired, the bastard.  
Apparently, it was all part of his "grand plan", though. He was trying to get me in trouble so that I would be partnered up with somebody, and he was certain that it was going to be him since he was "golden boy". I almost smacked him, I swear. He got a long talking-to about it. In actuality, I had gotten paired up with Biggs, but since they're always hanging out anyway, and Alec's ego was severely bruised, I kept that part under wraps.  
Not that we actually did our work. We went straight to Terminal City, Biggs complaining that his motorcycle was acting up and Alec insisting that he had something to take care of with Max. I don't like going to Terminal City. It's not that the transgenics are the monsters they say on the news stations. No. It's that they don't trust or like me. Well, and the fact that the leaked chemicals start to burn your lungs if you spend too long there.  
I was plopped in Alec's lap as he made casual conversation with Biggs and Max when I felt it. The familiar nausea. Tapping Alec's shoulder, I rose my eyebrows pointedly. He grinned. "Right. Hey, I've gotta get little miss ordinary out of here before she passes out on me. Call if you need anything, though."  
Max whirled from her conversation with Logan. "Actually, I need you now," she stated promptly.  
I had a feeling it was coming, but my heart still sank in my chest when she said it. "Oh. I-um... Okay. I'll see you later," I stuttered out, pressing a quick kiss to Alec's lips. His hand closed around my arm before I could get out.  
"Woah, slow your roll, princess. What are people gonna do if they catch you all by yourself coming out of this place?" Thinking about it a second, I came to the obvious conclusion, but I shrugged anyways.  
My mind rolled through the options. "Well, I could just take Biggs. He's a reasonably handsome guy," I teased. Arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I yelped, almost breaking Biggs' arm I had spun so fast. He did, however, get an accidental smack in the face, which probably caused me more pain than it caused him. Alec let out a rambunctious laugh at the scene. "Ouch. Do I have to put a restraining order out on you? Because every time you see me, you hit me," Biggs joked.  
"Shut up and let's go. I need to make some money," I ordered, grabbing my bag from the table as the pain in my gut just got worse. Oh, I'm gonna be hurting tonight.  
"You know, there's a different way you could earn money, but it involves a lot less clothing." That remark earned Biggs a slap on the back of the head from Alec.  
I laughed as I headed towards my motorcycle.

It was much later when Alec joined us again, this time talking about some weird markings on Max's wrist and something about her and Logan. We were collected in a small group for lunch break in sector two.  
I wasn't really listening until Biggs spoke up, since he really hadn't had the chance to talk, either, seeing as Alec was dominating the conversation. Again. "It's pretty freaky, huh?"  
Alec looked over from his motorcycle to switch his gaze to meet Biggs'. "Logan'll figure out what's going on. He always does."  
And then, just like every other time, his phone rang. He did the same thing every time, too. He wouldn't remember which pocket he'd put it in, so it was a labyrinth just finding the damn thing. At least, that's how he described it. When he finally flicked it open and held it to his ear, I was distracted by a man who was across the street, can in hand and yelling about "those trannie freaks". It made my jaw clench, sure, but I wasn't about to go and stop him. Jackasses will be jackasses. It's in their DNA.  
Before I could even register that any conversation had happened, Alec was shutting his phone with a sigh. "I gotta go for a pick up in sector nine." He sent a cheeky glance my way. "Wanna come with, sweetheart?" he purred.  
In response, I held up the package that I had yet to deliver. A large '2' was stamped on its side. Alec smiled sadly. "Maybe next time, huh?" Oh, God, the crushed hope in his eyes. I swung my leg over my bike and sashayed over to Alec's, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him down to meet my lips. He was trying to add tongue to the equation, but I pushed him away by the shoulders. "Uh, uh, uh. Wouldn't wanna leave the boss waiting, would we? I'll see you later. Stay safe! Please!" I gave Alec a pointed look, and he nodded as he turned to Biggs.  
"Catch you later, man. Look after her, would ya?" Great. His own personal way of giving me a babysitter 24/7.  
"Right. See ya." I followed Biggs' distracted gaze to the man on the corner, now trying to reel more people in.  
Alec drove off with one last wink in my direction. Shoving down the blush that so desperately wanted to rise to my cheeks, I focused on Biggs. He needed someone right now. In this moment. "Hey, don't pay attention to him, okay? He's just a loser who wants attention." When Biggs only grunted in acknowledgment, I decided on a different tactic. "Let's go get a coffee. I heard there's a cheap place right around the corner," I offered, grabbing his arm for extra effect. That seemed to grab his attention pretty fully.  
"Ah, nah. Coffee drives people like me nuts. I'll totally go for some juice, though." Biggs attempted at a smile, but I could see right through it. "C'mon. There's this great place right by where you need to deliver that package to."  
Biggs started his motorcycle, and I quickly mounted mine before taking off after him, hair whipping in my face and making me smirk. I always, without fail, feel like a badass on my motorcycle. There's no way you can't.  
We couldn't have been riding for more than five minutes when we pulled over again. The nausea was still in my gut, but I just blamed it on my elongated time spent at Terminal City earlier.  
"I totally beat you," Biggs murmured under his breath. I gasped in mock shock.  
Giving him a lighthearted shove, I retaliated, "That's because I didn't know where we were going, you ass!"  
We laughed all the way up to the juice seller, and then Biggs kind of blanched. I felt my eyebrows knit together. "Hey, you okay?"  
His hand was at the small of my back, leading me away hastily from the table. My heart started pounding on my chest. Oh, God, something horrible is about to happen. I could see his eyes flicking from one position to another. "Stay close. We're getting surrounded," Biggs practically mouthed, he was talking so quietly.  
I knew better than to whip my head around, so I copied what he had done before. Quick, calculating looks all around us. And I was immediately struck with fear. Cold and deep. There were men. And they were closing in.  
Fast.  
"Freeze!"  
I whirled at the yell, then yelped as Biggs yanked on my wrist to get me running. I vaguely heard a gunshot, but I didn't see any blood or feel any pain, so I assumed that neither of us had been hit.  
Barely keeping up with his running pace was one thing. But when he started scaling a building?! Seriously?!  
"Biggs, c'mon!" I whined, but I knew that there was terror in my voice.  
He reached down and easily picked me up. "Easy, Sam. I've gotcha. Now, c'mon, quick!" His grip fastened around my wrist again as he tugged me along the rooftops.  
After a while of running, we dropped into an alleyway. Black spots swam over my vision, my head was pounding like crazy, I was drenched in sweat, I'm 90% sure that Biggs sprained my wrist, and my lungs felt like sandpaper. "Wow. You... Do that... Every day? No wonder... You're... A... Super... Soldier," I wheezed out, wincing at the quality of my own voice.  
I would've jumped at the feel of his hand rubbing at my back if I had had the energy. "Easy there, cowgirl. Let the good Doctor Biggs take a look at you." His hand moved to my chin to lead my gaze to his. "Your eyes look okay. Let's get you some water. C'mon."  
He stooped down and, before I could say a word in protest, helped me to my feet, one arm wrapped around me to hold me up. I could barely walk, after all. My knees kept wobbling as is. Being without a support would be impossible. I would've been stuck in that alley for another month.  
Biggs fished his phone out of his pocket as it rang. He pressed answer and held it to his ear, struggling to carry me along a bit because of the awkward position. "Hey. You won't believe what just happened to me."  
There was a short pause. I winced as my ribs seemed to puncture my lungs with every breath I took. "Near your place. Yeah, she's with me." My head snapped up, causing me to groan in pain. I hadn't even noticed that we were near my place, though it did make sense. I would definitely change my clothes and freshen up after that game of cat and mouse. I'd been too exhausted from a workout that put even military men to shame. "Why? What's wrong?"  
A gruff voice sounded from above us. "Excuse me." I prepared a glare in my head, but somehow managed a smile to the man who had been disrespecting transgenics so openly earlier.  
"Hang on a sec, Alec." Biggs lowered the phone from his ear, turning his attention toward the suspicious man. "Yeah?"  
The man shoved his collection can basically into our faces. "You wanna help keep the neighborhood trannie-safe?"  
Biggs grunted as I shifted more weight into him, really starting to feel the drag of exhaustion on my body. "Some other time."  
Our eyes caught on the TV at the same time. A picture of him and some very derogatory words were flashing across the screen about him, along with one of me. My stomach dropped.  
The man rushed us, and I was suddenly sprawled on the concrete. "Hey! It's one of 'em!" the man yelled. I pushed myself up with my hands to see Biggs struggling against the hold of three men, all who were beating him brutally.  
Panting, I grabbed the car next to me to pull myself up, only to be charged by three more men. My head snapped to the side and pain exploded from my cheek as the first punched me. I cried out and tried to get away from them, only to be thrown to the ground. "How do you like that, freak?" the first man spat as he ripped me back to my feet.  
The next hit came to the gut, making me double over and clench my eyes shut. "Stop. Leave her alone! Please! She's not a transgenic, even check her neck!" Biggs pleaded from the ground, being silenced quickly by another onslaught of fists.  
"We don't care. She was hanging off of you like a stripper. She might be carrying your filthy kid or something."  
My nose makes a sickening sound as my face was smashed into the car that had seemed like my friend just a second ago. I fell to the ground again, pebbles digging into the soft flesh of my hands. A grip at the front of my shirt made me wince as the man pulled me back up and brought his fist up, positioned to come down on me again. "No, stop! She doesn't know me! I-I kidnapped her. I'm sorry. I told her to keep her mouth shut. I'm so sorry."  
The men had stopped in their brutal beatings at Biggs' "confession". They took one good look at me and dropped me so hard that my temple whacked against the street. "Go. Before we change our minds."  
I paused. I can't leave Biggs. I can't. They're gonna kill him. "Go!" Biggs screamed, eyes filling with tears. "Please! Go! I forgive you, now go! Tell Alec that he's the closest thing I've ever had to family! Please just go! While you still can!"  
A fist connected with Biggs' face, and I made my decision. "No, you let him go. So what if he's not human? What gives you the right to-"  
A sharp pain spread from the back of my head and I collapsed forward, finally surrendering to the darkness.

I woke up in tears. I remember what happened. I remember everything that happened before I got attacked from behind. My hands were tied behind my back with rope, and I was latched onto a tire when I came to. I screamed myself hoarse as everything came into focus.  
Biggs was hanging by the hands next to a burning red X made out of firewood.  
And he was dead. Bloody and beaten and tortured and dead.  
Tears blurred my eyesight as I sat there helplessly on the ground, face grimy and wrists bruising.  
Even when Alec and Max found and untied me, and as I cried inconsolably into Alec's shoulder, I was feeling hopeless and dead and horribly, terribly guilty.  
Even as Alec whispered to me over and over again as we fell asleep that night with my shell wrapped in his own grief that it wasn't my fault, I still blamed myself.  
Biggs was dead. And I hadn't done anything to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

About Last Night

Warnings: Seizures, swearing, slight injury

Sam's POV

A shaking hand on my shoulder jolted me from sleep. As the blurriness slowly melted into clarity, I was horrified by the scene before me.

Alec was violently shaking. His eyes were wide with fear as convulsions gripped his body. Sweat coated his skin. His hair was dripping with it. His jaw clenched and unclenched in bouts of agony. His mouth hung open and strangled sounds of pain clawed up his throat.

Oh, my God.

"Alec?" I sat up and grabbed the sides of his face. Jumping with each of his spasms, I rolled onto my hands and knees, hugging his shoulders as tears came to my eyes.

What the hell do I do? Panic raised in my mind. I knew what was happening, I just didn't know how to help him.

Alec's hand clamped over mine. As if answering my question, he gasped out, "Call…. Max…." And then he winced and cried out, shaking only getting worse.

Gulping down my terror, I scrambled up after placing a kiss to his soaked forehead. My cell was in my hand instantly as I pressed 2, and listened desperately to the number dialling itself.

I had to wait an eternity for Max to answer the phone.

"This is Max."

I licked my lips. "You need to get here, now!"

Her voice was suddenly just as desperate as mine. "Why? What's wrong?"

Tears started dripping down my face as Alec writhed on the bed. "Alec is having a seizure. Please, hurry!"

"I'll be right there. Get him milk."

And then the line went dead.

I stood there in shock for a moment, then was snapped back into reality as Alec yelled out my name.

The phone clattered to the floor as I ran for the kitchen. I swore loudly as I caught sight of the gallon. It was nearly gone.

Dammit, Alec.

Nevertheless, I snatched it by the handle and poured it into a tall glass. I took just a second to remember to breath before I was dashing back to the bedroom.

Alec was coming up off the bed with each tremor. I set the glass on the side table and cradled his head in my hands. His bright green eyes bore into mine, terror shining in them.

The breath was knocked from my lungs. "You're gonna be okay. Max is on her way. Here. This'll help," I murmured in a blurb, my hand grabbing the glass. He nodded in a short, impatient way before his eyes squeezed shut, his body jumping again.

Forcing the air in and out of my mouth, I held his head still as I tipped the liquid past his lips.

As it flowed down his throat, the shudders receded just slightly. Alec's eyes popped open, the brilliant emerald gleaming in the moonlight as his hand grabbed the glass.

Except he forgot that he's a genetically modified super soldier.

I shrieked and flinched back as the glass shattered at his grip. I withdrew my fingers just in time to not get nicked, but Alec wasn't so lucky. Blood was dripping slowly from his thumb.

Great. Because things couldn't get any worse.

He swore as the shaking increased again. Panic rose in my chest. What if Max was too late?

In answer to my plea, the door busted open and Max ran in, pills in an orange prescription bottle in her hand.

"Go get water," she ordered without looking up from Alec's spasming form.

I did as told, but it was all a blur. A terrifying, worried blur.

Max popped two pills into Alec's mouth and then snatched the water, holding it to his mouth. "Drink," she snapped.

I would've been angered at her tone if she wasn't saving Alec's life.

The convulsions began to get more and more spread apart as the medicine got into his bloodstream. Just as the last spasm shook him, he winked at me before drifting into sleep.

I sent Max off after she took care of his thumb and handed me a pill bottle with some vitamin in it that apparently helped the seizures, in case it happened again. I thanked her, of course, but it wasn't full heartedly.

I'd nearly lost the love of my life.

For the rest of the night, I sat next to the bed in a chair, dabbing a wet cloth at his sweaty forehead.

It was morning before he woke up again.

His eyelids slowly flickered open, obviously heavy from sleep. He winced at the sunlight and shut them tightly. As he fought to open his eyes, I gently rubbed the pad of my finger along his knuckles.

Green orbs blinked open to meet my gaze. A tired smirk flitted onto his face.

"Hey, Sam. Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

Anger flowed into my system. "You scared me half to death, you ass!" I wailed, smacking his arm.

He held his hands up in surrender as he laughed. "Sorry, gorgeous. Take it up with Manticore."

I turned my head to conceal the tears that were rising to my eyes.

"Right," I laughed weakly, voice already getting thick.

I saw Alec's hand before I felt it.

He wanted me to look at him.

I scrambled back from my chair and faced the wall as tears dripped down my face.

I didn't hear the bed frame creaking, or the floorboards protesting. But I did jump when I felt Alec hug me from behind.

Instantly, I brushed him off. My heart ached. "Lay down. You need your rest right now."

Alec stepped between me and the wall, his hand coming up slowly to caress my face. He tilted it up gently to meet my eyes. His hand softly turned us so that I was trapped.

I shrank back against the wall, but Alec paid that no mind as he leaned down and pressed a featherlight kiss to my lips.

As he pulled away, he encased me in his arms, crushing me into his toned chest. "I'm sorry, baby," he murmured to my hair.

I sniffled involuntarily. "I didn't know what to do. I thought I was gonna lose you," I whispered.

"You think you can get rid of me that easy?" he joked lightly.

I hugged him tighter around the waist. "Never."


	3. Chapter 3

How I Say I Love You

Warnings: Violence, swearing, terror

Alec's POV

I could see Sam from a mile away. Well, literally and figuratively, but most people only think that I mean that cutesy way.  
Whatever. I guess I'll humor you saps. She was leaning against her locker, talking to Sketchy about something that she was obviously invested in, because her eyes were all lit up and that grin was plastered on her face. Trust me, whenever you're on the receiving end of her little smiles, you feel so special, like you're the only person in the whole world. Her hair was a bit messy, but I would suspect an imposter if it wasn't.  
Deciding that I didn't really like the way that Sketchy kept looking her up and down, I dropped in for a short visit.  
Sam jumped as my hands landed on her hips. "Hey, gorgeous," I greeted in her ear, letting my lips drag along the outer edge of it. If I didn't know her I wouldn't have seen it, and I'm not even sure it had really happened because of how spontaneous it was, but I could've sworn that she kind of shivered before pulling forward and out of my grasp.  
Sketchy grumbled something about a pick up from sector eight and he was gone. As soon as he was out of sight, Sam turned and smacked my arm. I pretended that it hurt, even though we both knew that I wasn't fooling anyone around here. "Don't do that! You scared the hell outta me, Alec!"  
Flashing an apologetic grin at her, I bit my lip (fully knowing that it drove her absolutely nuts), and said sheepishly, "Sorry, sweetheart. Didn't mean to give you a freight." In a complete undermining of my statement, I brought a hand up to my shaggy hair and shook it, sending raindrops flying everywhere. She immediately sent me a death glare, and I simply gave her another skittish smirk.  
There were a million things that I was expecting, but what she said wasn't one of them. "Where is your jacket? The one day that you actually need it and you don't have it?" I was a little taken aback by the comment, so I did the one thing that I did best.  
I used my gift. "I don't know. Maybe I'm not worried about getting sick because I'm a dude that was made in a lab!" I threw a wink in to reassure her that I was just joking, but the disapproving look didn't fall from her face.  
"I'm going to get your jacket. I'll be back in an hour. Get a few runs done, Mr. Invincible," she retaliated, turning to walk away. My eyes traveled down slowly, and I was soon tilting my head to try and get a better look at her ass. Damn, it looked good in those jeans. I could just imagine what-  
A smack at the back of my head that actually hurt somewhat made me startle. Sam had looked over her shoulder to send me a suggestive wink, and then I was alone with Max. I'll tell you one thing, when she started yelling at me to get off of my ass, I was not happy. Especially when she shoved three large packages at me, smiled sickly sweet, and turned away before I could redeposit them in her arms.  
God, I hate her guts.

I had just finished delivering the package to a large, fancy home in sector five when my phone rang in my pocket. Letting out a frustrated breath of air, I took one hand off of the handlebars and snatched the phone out of my pocket. It took a bit more effort to press the answer button and hold it to my ear while I was trying not to run anyone over. "Alec the great and powerful speaking. Who's this?" As the last syllable ran off of my tongue, I silently prayed that it wasn't Max, because even though she was used to my "conceited" nature, the comment was a little over the line.  
The person who answered, though, caught me completely off guard. "Alec, thank God."  
I wanted to be relieved or thankful, but the tension in her voice made me sit on the edge of my seat. "Sam. Hey, baby, what's wrong?" There was a short pause, and then, her voice came back, even quieter than her original whisper.  
"Alec, what do I do, there's someone in the apartment!"  
My heart stopped beating in my chest. Dammit, I never should've dragged her into this. White and his stupid Familiars are probably gonna get a hold of whoever they can get. How could I have been so stupid as to let her stay and fall in love with me? It was just like Rachel. Sam was gonna be caught in the crossfire. Millions of questions ran through my head, but I could only tackle one at a time. "How many are there?"  
I could hear her breathing now, but I couldn't tell if it was because she was nervous or because my senses were heightening as a result of this situation. I knew that it would come one day. I had to assume that the men were dangerous. "I don't know. Four or five? I'm hiding in the bedroom. I-I locked myself in here," Sam trembled out. My jaw clenched. Someone was scaring her. My Sam, and they were terrifying the hell outta her.  
Despite the furious quiver in every movement that I made, my foot pressed harder to the pedal. "I'm coming, sweetheart. Hang in there." I tried to make my voice sound soothing, but it probably came out callous and strained. Not that I cared. I was having a hell of a time not running anyone over. "Do you know what they're doing?"  
A muffled sound came through the speaker, and it took me a while to realize that it was a quiet sob. "They're destroying the apartment, Alec! It's only a matter of time before they find out that the door is locked from the inside. Alec, please hurry!" The desperation in her next sob made me push my bike to go faster than what was recommended.  
And then, I saw the massive line to get through the sector police. My heart dropped. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, any day but today, any time but right now. "Shit," I muttered, eyes flashing around in a last attempt at finding a way through.  
Apparently, Sam heard me, because her questioning was starting to get frantic. "Alec, where are you? Are you okay? What's going on?"  
I couldn't help but feel a kind of irony that Sam was the one that was cornered by most likely White's men and tucked in the corner of our bedroom, yet she was asking me if I was okay. "I'm fine. I'm in sector five. I should be home real soon. I've just gotta get past-"  
My breath caught in my throat as a distinct pounding sound came through the phone, followed by Sam's intensified crying. "Alec, they're at the door!" she whispered into the phone, tears in her voice.  
Determination set in my mind, and I quickly made one of the most senseless decisions of my entire life. I gently led my bike over to the much smaller emergency line, the one where people went through when they had something wrong with them and they needed medical assistance. To my dismay, I was caught by the arm as I tried to slip past the bulky men in uniform. They didn't scare me, really, not in small numbers. But I didn't have the time to deal with him right now. Swearing internally as the policeman asked for my papers, I came up with the first excuse that came to mind. "Please, man, you've gotta let me go through. My wife… she's in labor. It's my first. I'm gonna miss it if you don't let me go through, please! I forgot my papers on the desk at home! She's been staying with her mother and-"  
I hadn't even realized that I had rambled enough to easily give away my lie, but the policeman seemed a little upswept in the fable himself. He gave me one last clap on the shoulder, actually kind of friendly, and gave me permission to go. Jesus, imagine the look on his face if someone told him that he'd acted all buddy-buddy toward a transgenic.  
I revved my motorcycle and took off, placing the phone back to my ear, only to be greeted with heavy breathing and an occasional sob, and muffled voices and crashing noises in the background. "Princess, you still there?"  
"Oh my God, Alec." She let out another sob.  
My mind raced ten times faster than my bike ever could. "What's happening?"  
She sounded more distressed than before, if that were even possible. "They're picking the lock! Alec, they've almost got it, I can hear it clicking!"  
Trying to be the calm one in the panic, I still felt a tug of dread as I came across the only option she had left. "Sam, if they get in, you have to jump out the window."  
"WHAT? Are you nuts? Not all of us are invincible, Alec! I could break something!" She sounded like she was really starting to panic, as if her fate was really starting to set in.  
I swallowed down the urge to vomit. "It will be a hell of a lot better than what they're gonna do to you, if my guess is right."  
A small scream and loud bang had me slamming the gas down. "SAM, JUMP! NOW!" I yelled desperately into the phone, fear making a light sheen of sweat coat my face.  
The motorcycle was screeching now, tires skidding along the ground so vividly that it left black marks on the pavement. The loud sound coming from it blocked whatever was happening on the other end of the line, but if that didn't do it, the blood pounding in my ears nearly made me deaf as is.  
I whirled the corner in time to see Sam, backed against an alley wall, true terror in her eyes. Two Familiars stood in front of her, holding the foot-long tasers in front of them and smirking as if they liked the lighting it shone on Sam's face. Rage filled every inch of my body instantaneously. I ditched my bike on the sidewalk as I moved impossibly fast towards the two threatening my everything.  
I crashed into the first one with the energy of a bull, then grabbed his suit jacket and throwing him into his friend. They both went flying into the side of a large garbage bin. Not even bothering to loosen the tight, angry muscles in my face, I turned to Sam. "C'mon," I persisted, gripping her wrist and rushing her over to my bike. "On, on. Now, let's go!" I urged as I swung my own leg over it. As soon as Sam's arms were wrapped around my waist and her face buried in my back, I hit the gas so hard that we nearly toppled over backwards. "Hold on tight back there, sweetheart," I warned sending a glance over my shoulder.  
Sam simply nodded back and burrowed further into my back. She let out a little squeak at a loud BANG.  
I risked a quick look back at the two Familiars, who had now grown into four. They were all pointing guns right for us, one shot coming right after the other, each one barely missing. Just as I skidded the motorcycle around the corner, something tore into my calf. I made a grunt of pain and squeezed my eyes shut, hands clenching around the handlebars. Being a transgenic did not mean that bullets magically didn't hurt you, I thought bitterly to myself.  
It was a while after we'd outrun the Familiars, and Sam had relaxed her grip on my waist. So, as I pulled to the side of the road next to the Space Needle, I jumped a bit when she tightened her grip again. "Sorry," she mumbled, hastily letting go.  
Sighing, I got up from the bike and stood next to Sam, silently tucking her into my chest and wrapping my arms around her. She fell apart as I kissed her hairline, whispered sweet nothings into her ear, ran slow circles into her back… until she had no tears left to cry. And even then, we stood there, a now homeless transgenic and the girl that I'd dragged down with me.  
The moment was trashed, however, when Sam tried to tug me closer. Normally, I would've just laughed and stepped in after some playful banter. But, that's a little hard to accomplish when you've got a bullet embedded in your leg. I clenched my teeth together, but it did nothing to stop the groan from coming through, and my hands clamped down on the motorcycle on either side of Sam to steady myself. Her hands found my shoulders to gently push me away and get a better look at me.  
Next thing I know, I'm back on my bike, Sam right beside me with my leg hoisted up on her lap, and she was digging the bullet out with a pair of tweezers. All the while, she went on about how much of an idiot I was for not taking care of it right away. It was endearing, almost. How quickly she could change dispositions. Her cute little nose turning up when you did something disgusting, her eyes widening when you asked a question that shocked her. She had my leather jacket on, too, I suddenly realized. It was adorable.  
A sigh from the girl in front of me brought me back into reality and, seeing the look on Sam's face, I chastised myself for zoning out. What if I had missed something important? "I guess we'll have to stay at Max's house tonight. Until we get a better place to stay, that is. Joshua's is too far, you know? I'm exhausted, and it's getting late."  
She swung her leg over the bike, but I didn't budge. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Alec, c'mere. Let's get going. I have a nap to be taking and you have healing to be doing." She pointed a strict finger at me, and I couldn't help but chuckle.  
But my mind flashed to earlier almost on its own. The horror of realizing that White had sent his men to get Sam. My Sam. "I was worried earlier, you know? I thought that they were gonna get to you before I did. I thought-" I swallowed down the lump in my throat and tried again. "I thought that I'd lost you. And it was the most terrifying thing that has ever happened to me. And I mean EVER. And then I came home and saw those Familiars surrounding you and I just-"  
Arms wrapping around my neck cut me off, and I immediately returned the hug. I could feel her pull me down slightly to whisper into my ear. "I know. I was scared, too. But I know where you're going with this and I'm gonna stop you right there. Alec, I'm more safe with you than away from you." I could feel a smile against my neck, now. "And if you even try to leave "for my protection", then I'm just going to find you again. We'll visit the apartment in the morning to see if anything is salvageable. But for now…" She broke away from me to look up into my eyes. "For now, we'll be grateful that we've got each other."  
The smile was spreading across my face before she had even finished. A warmth expanded from the center of my chest. Oh, I loved her. She always knew the exact thing to make me feel better. My innocent smile turning into a devil may care smirk, I picked her up by the waist and deposited her in the seat right in front of me. My favorite part was when she opened her mouth in this tiny gasp, shocked to her core that I had done something that abruptly. "Fine. We'll go. But you have to stay right here, so that I can protect you," I whispered into her hair. Carefully wrapping myself around her, I edged forward so that Sam was between me and the handlebars, but my feet could still reach the pedals and I still had a good grip on the handlebars.  
I had to protect her. I couldn't lose her, too. Not when I loved her more than I had even loved Rachel. No, I couldn't let her out of my sight. My arms around her were a quiet way of saying "I love you".


End file.
